Takehiko Fujimoto
|image = Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= |age = 17 (20 - Timeskip) |gender = Male |blood type = A |birth date = 9/19 |height = 5'11" |weight = 170lbs |occupation = None |cheat code = Infinite Money }} Takehiko Fujimoto (藤之 長彦 Fujimoto Takehiko) is one of the main characters of "Life 2.0". Appearance Personality Originally Takehiko has a grim outlook on life, going so far as to label everything as worthless and those around him as just trying to get something out of him. When he acquires his cheat code, he decides to hide it, that people would just want his money. He's a loner, staying alone and not making friends. Later, he starts to gain friends out of the other beta testers, and while some of them prove to him humanity is worthless, they eventually show him that there are reasons for their ways of acting. The big turnaround of Takehiko's personality is when he is rescued from Umeko by Sayuri, though in Shuurajou it happens a bit differently. Gallery Abilities Takehiko was given the cheat code "Infinite Money". While not usable for combat, he can use it to talk people down from fighting. In addition to his cheat code, he gains the other codes as well. His fighting style is called Copied Boxing. Weaknesses Takehiko is a weakling early on, being unable to defend himself, later on with the augments of the other cheat codes this weakness doesn't apply. Relationships Friends Sayuri Fujioka - Sayuri is one of the first people to see him use his cheat code, spying on him. She tries to gain his code by force, but eventually just starts following him around, stating she won't let anyone else but her have his cheat code. Kyo Sato - Kyo is also one of the first people to see Takehiko use his powers. Unlike Sayuri, Kyo gets excited and shows off his own cheat code. Umeko Wakahisa - While their relationship started in the worst possible position, Takehiko views Umeko as one of his best friends. The lifelong servant part doesn't subtract any points either though. Gregory Masters Sr - A friend of his parents, Gregory owns a bar and restaurant in Hamamatsu. Takehiko and his group use Gregory's bar as their base of operations. Greg Masters - Gregory Masters's son, a smart man, even if a bit odd. He has a cheat code and easily gives it up to Takehiko's group, stating he doesn't want the responsibility of god. Greg helps out the group in multiple tough situations. History Past Events Takehiko was born to a well off family living in the Hamamatsu area of Japan. In primary school he was popular, friends with most the class, though in secondary school he started to realize that most people stuck with him due to his amounts of money. He cut off all contact to his previous school and started going to another school around that time. He was reluctant to talk to others, not wanting to come to the same realization as before. The Beginning Takehiko is a bit different in high school. He lives alone, he keeps to himself, and while he has acquaintances in his class, he rarely spends time with them. During class one day he clumsily knocks over a classmate's lunch and it falls onto the lap of a stereotypical ruffian. Later, on his way home from school, Takehiko is beat up buy said ruffian's group of friends. He is found unconscious by Sayuri, who goes to a different school, who calls for him an ambulance. Takehiko spends the next month recovering from a broken leg, arm, and a number of crushed ribs. He decides then that the world isn't worth it, that everybody is out to get everybody. He decides that he is the only person in the world who wants peace and fairness, everybody else is corrupt and evil. The Beginning of the Game Takehiko keeps to himself even more after that incident. He decides to go to school only when truly necessary. He plays a bunch of video games from the past, amassing a collection. He mostly plays games where there is a cheat input, where he can gain extra powers over others in the game world. One night he has a dream that he is in a game world, using those cheats. He is approached by a young man with black hair and red eyes, and asked if this world would better suit him. He agrees and wakes up to hear someone inside his home. He grabs a baseball bat and heads downstairs to find his window shattered and his stuff looked through. While it seems the culprit is gone, he panics and locks himself in his room. the next day he leaves his room due to lack of food and water, and checks on his house. He attempts to call the police to check it out, but the phone line is cut. A voice calls out his name from behind, he turns to face a small girl with black hair and red eyes. She smiles at him, waves her hand, and the window and rooms repair themselves. She says that her name is Mika, and that Takehiko now can cheat life, he's a beta tester of Life 2.0. He's not the only one though, and if he can collect the other cheat codes from the others, he will become the main admin, essentially god, of Life 2.0. His mood turns sour as he realizes that others could become the admin too, they could turn the world into a hell. He resolves to collect the codes before anyone else and create his perfect world. Sayuri Raibaku Ascends During Raibaku's ascension to godhood, Takehiko is killed and his soul is put into Umeko's body. For the remainder of the battle, Umeko and Takehiko share that body. They switch between controllers, choosing a body that suits both of them using the character creator code. At the end of the battle, Mika uses some of her remaining power to give Takehiko a new body. Trivia Takehiko is based off of Taiki Saruwatari, a character who had his own storyline in a small Japan town. Said storyline was changed into "Djinni Wars" a popular manga in the Life 2.0 world. Takehiko has a more grim outlook on life than Taiki, and less relationships, though the general idea still stands out later in Life 2.0's story. Related Articles Category:L20 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Beta Tester Category:Playable